


GDFR [Vid]

by findmeinthealps



Category: Manta Manta (1991)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, Street Racing, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 06:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17544056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findmeinthealps/pseuds/findmeinthealps
Summary: When you ride with Bertie and his crew, there is a possibility that it may in fact go down for real.





	GDFR [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bingeling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/gifts).



> Song: "GDFR (feat. Sage the Gemini and Lookas) [Noodles Remix]" by Flo Rida (from the Furious 7 Soundtrack)  
> Runtime: 2:18

[[Lyrics](https://genius.com/Flo-rida-gdfr-lyrics)]

Download: [gdfr.zip](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/alps-vids/msc/gdfr.zip) [95.5MB]

(Please let me know if there's a problem with the download!)

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THIS MOVIE!! Thank you SO much for your prompt! I hope this brings you as much joy as it brought me to make it.


End file.
